


[Podfic] altas been knew all this time

by taikodragon (hana_ginkawa)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Post-Season/Series 07, Sharing a Bed, the atlas is the real mvp, wingman!atlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: “Uh. Shiro?”The wolf cocks his head inquisitively at them at the sound of Keith’s voice. Keith asks, “Where’s my room?”Shiro pauses, then turns as well, counting doors. He blinks. “Huh. That can’t be right.”He walks the short distance to the other end of the corridor, peering around the corner, but finds only a bare stretch of wall to both sides. He faces Keith with an embarrassed shrug, rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess you didn’t get one…”There’s a slightly awkward pause. Keith shuffles his feet, not sure how he feels about that. “...Okay. That’s fine. The wolf and me can just sleep in Black’s bunk.”He turns to go when Shiro’s hand lands on his shoulder.“Keith, no. The Lions’ hangar is all the way on the other end of the ship. Just share with me tonight.”





	[Podfic] altas been knew all this time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narada-talis (sarensen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarensen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [atlas been knew all this time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425170) by [narada-talis (sarensen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarensen/pseuds/narada-talis). 



> Once again, thank you to [narada-talis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarensen/pseuds/narada-talis) for letting me podfic her work. I feel like I owe her this and so much more for the inspiration she's given me. Go show her some love!
> 
> Please go to the original fic for comments and kudos on the story. If you have comments or kudos for my performance of this fic, please do so if you so wish.
> 
> This will be the first podfic that I will include bloopers on, so head to the link below if you would like to enjoy some quick laughs at my expense. :D
> 
> Thank you!

**Title:** atlas been knew all this time by narada-talis 

**Download:** [Mediafire (MP3/21.87mb/24:24)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3ka937awlot36d9/atlas_been_knew_all_this_time_by_narada-talis_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)

**Streaming via Google Drive:** [atlas been knew all this time](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XiWRLwZyuWo0mEihzKHi00c_BkRiDT3y/view?usp=sharing)

**Bloopers:** [Google Drive (1MB/1:38)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Irc3MLpTFP300iaaGmVCkgHx9t44dg3n) / [Mediafire Download (1MB/1:38)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3c6ui701l2y51yo/atlas_been_knew_bloopers.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaikoDragonjkf), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
